


The D.ilema

by StrawberrySwirl



Category: Tiger & Bunny
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:05:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberrySwirl/pseuds/StrawberrySwirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the most erotic thing Kotetsu has ever heard during sex. Mature content. <em>For Tiger&Bunny Kink meme</em>, but I don't have the link to the request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The D.ilema

**Author's Note:**

> I... don't know what to say. I found this in my Google Docs finished and unposted. I don't even remember which page of the Kink Meme I wrote it for. I think it was the 2nd page, but I don't have the patience to go through every page and find the prompt, so I just hope the OP finds this here! Enjoy!

Kotetsu couldn't believe his luck.

They had been sitting on the floor of Bunny’s apartment, looking in home magazines trying to figure out what furniture the blond could buy to make his home seem more habitable.

It has been about six months since they realized they had feelings for each other, and three since their relationship turned into a much needed physical one. 

Kotetsu had been somewhat reluctant because of the blond’s state of mind, but at the same time Barnaby seemed to have matured while they had been separated when the older man had quit being a hero, and seemed to be fine with what had developed between them. He knows the younger man has very bad issues and they need to be addressed by professionals, but Barnaby seemed content enough to be by his side all the time, Kotetsu couldn’t deny him that. 

If he could be honest, it was a huge ego boost for him since Barnaby was, before they quit and after they came back, named number one hero. He is also extremely good looking and has the most amazing eyes Kotetsu has ever seen. He was also very smart and in occasions, some which are becoming more common, a very sweet guy. It was the most amazing thing in the world for Kotetsu to make his partner feel good in every possible way, and in return, get pampered by the blond.

“What do you think of this one, Bunny?” Kotetsu asked, pointing at a couch on a picture in the magazine. Barnaby looked over and wrinkled his nose in disgust. The blond’s face looked so adorable to Kotetsu that he couldn’t help leaning over and giving him a peck on the temple after letting out a gutting laugh. 

“I didn’t think it was that bad.” His smile didn’t fade and he went back to flipping the pages and looking for more options.

Barnaby’s fingers kept twitching, Kotetsu noticed, as he looked into the magazine the blond was holding. It was a little unnerving, as if Barnaby had something important to tell him.

“What’s wrong?” The older man asked, putting his magazine down and looking over at his partner.

Blushing, the blond widened his eyes in surprise and raised his magazine up to cover his face with it. “Nothing!” He said, pretending to flip the pages.

Kotetsu didn’t buy that at all and pulled the magazine down, smiling playfully at Barnaby.

“You are usually not this shy, what are you thinking?”

“I was thinking we should have sex here on the floor.” Barnaby said, placing the magazine on the floor as he looks over to the older man, his eyes clearly glassy with desire. Kotetsu raised his eyebrows surprised. They were simply looking at magazines not for that long, how did it changed from chilling to fuck Kotetsu.

“Bunny, I don’t know… I thought you wanted to go get the furniture—” Kotetsu didn’t get to finish the sentence because Barnaby moved closer and closed the gap between them with a kiss.

Grabbing Kotetsu’s arms, the blond pulled him down with him, so he could lie on the floor with the older man on top of him. Kotetsu decided to roll with it, ignoring the quest of finding furniture and enjoying the moments when Barnaby desires him so much he can’t wait for anything. Ah yes, he makes him feel so young and wanted.

Their lips moved at a regular pace, not too needy but not too soft. Opening his mouth, Barnaby moaned as Kotetsu took advantage of that and started playing with him. His fingers digging into the older man’s arms, making him wince in discomfort.

“Bunny-chan, not so rough.” He said, breaking the kiss and looking down at him. Kotetsu knew something was off, he could see his Bunny wanted to say something but for some reason or another, couldn’t. Tenderly caressing his cheek, Kotetsu smiled at Barnaby and leaned down once more to kiss those delicious full lips the younger man had.

Barnaby grabbed a hold of the front of Kotetsu’s vest and started undoing it, pulling it down his arms and off the man. Next came the green shirt and the older man got the hint after that, pushing Barnaby’s jacket off him and undoing his white belt.

“So needy, Bunny.” Kotetsu said, breaking the now heated kiss just for a second so he could pull Barnaby’s black shirt off him and have the handsome young man half naked under him. His chest raised and fell with every breath he was taking, his hair was a little disheveled and his lips pouty and red from the kisses. Sometimes it was just too much.

“I just want to eat you. You are so deliciously beautiful. If that’s even possible.” Kotetsu said, pulling the younger man’s pants and underwear off and leaning down to take his growing erection in his mouth.

The blond groaned as Kotetsu played around with his tongue, lapping, sucking and sometimes grazing his teeth, pulling deep moans from him. His hand started working his own pants, trying to get his own erection out to rub it at the same times as he sucked on Barnaby’s.

“Oh, yes daddy…” Barnaby whispered, making Kotetsu halt. The blond blushed furiously as the brown eyes stared at him, mouth no longer around his shaft.

Did he hear the blond right? Kotetsu raised himself and scratched the back of his head in awkwardness.

“What did you say, Bunny?” He asked, trying to catch the blond’s eyes with his.

“Nothing.” That was all Barnaby said pulling Kotetsu hastily towards him one more time, sealing their lips. The kiss did not last long.

“Barnaby, just tell me.” Kotetsu insisted, pulling away from his partner, hoping to understand the blond a little more. If this was what Kotetsu thinks it is, he’s okay with it. The only reason he stopped like that was because without previous knowledge, his adorable daughter came to his head when he heard that word.

“I said something I didn’t mean to say, are you happy now?” The blond said angrily but seeming more embarrassed than anything else. He stood up and walked away from his partner. Kotetsu could clearly see he was blushing so much his nose was almost red. It made him smile.

Walking towards the bedroom, Kotetsu stood at the doorway looking over at Barnaby who was now sitting on the bed with his head down. It was all so freaking adorable, he could not believe his luck to be with such an interesting lover. He loved the blond so much nothing bothered him.

“Bunny its fine, don’t be embarrassed or upset about this.” Kotetsu said gently, moving over and getting on his knees between the blond’s legs. His hand was rubbing one softly, trying to get the blond to stop being so shy. One of the best things Kotetsu and Tomoe had was a very open, very sincere relationship and he wants this so much with the young man.

Getting an idea, Kotetsu stood up and gently nudged Barnaby to lie flat down on the bed, the blond staring in surprise at the older man.

“One thing you need to understand Bunny is that you can’t just walk away from me when I’m trying to make love to you.” The older man said, smiling mischievously at the blond and slowly leaning down to trap him on the bed. His lips started caressing the skin on Barnaby’s shoulder and neck.

Kotetsu tried to sound menacing but in the end he always sounded like the sap he is. Barnaby laughed at his attempt but Kotetsu discarded it by blaming the word choice.

Once more, he lowered himself towards Barnaby’s cock and when Kotetsu got near it, he decided to bypass it and move lower. Pushing the blond’s legs up and apart, the older man played with his sack before moving even lower.

A gasp escaped the blond’s lips as Kotetsu’s tongue rubbed near his asshole. The noises he was making when the older man decided to stop playing so much were driving him insane, he couldn’t believe he was not completely naked and pounding on the younger man.

Barnaby’s hands buried themselves in his hair as Kotetsu pleasured him, pulling lightly on the brown tresses. As he moaned his name out, Kotetsu stopped and stood up to look down into the blond’s confused expression.

“Why did you stop?” He asked breathlessly. Barnaby was still laying down, his face flushed more than ever with pleasure written all over his face. His hair was disheveled and his legs were spread wide open, his asshole glistening with his saliva as his erection glistened with pre cum.

This is the hottest thing he’s ever laid his eyes on. If he wasn’t the luckiest motherfucker in the whole planet, Kotetsu didn’t know what he was.

“I thought you wanted to have sex.” Extending his hand, Barnaby looked at it before clasping it with his own and pulled towards the older man. His muscular arms went around the blond’s equal ones and he pulled on him until both were sitting on the carpet floor again. This time it was in the blond’s bedroom next to the big window.

Reaching over, the older man opened the small drawer next to the bed and pulled a tiny little bottle of lubricant. Pouring some on his hand and putting the thing back in the drawer, Kotetsu tried not to moan as his hand lubed himself up.

Barnaby took this moment to kiss and caress his neck and ear, it felt amazing when his Bunny licked and bit his earlobe. The blond ran his hands up and down his sides and breathed out a moan when Kotetsu pulled him and lowered him on his lap. He didn’t dare to move without letting the blond tell him it was fine to.

“Oh, Barnaby, you feel so hot.” His fingers massaged his back as the blond started moving, the warmth of their bodies making them break a sweat.

“Mmm, tell me daddy.” Kotetsu tried his best not to come at that moment. It was indeed the most erotic thing he’s ever heard during sex, he wasn’t going to last very long if his partner continued with it.

Their movements started to get quicker. Kotetsu caressed the blond’s hips, loving the way his partner moved on top of him. The young man was so sexy when he was like this. He decided the blond deserved to relax a little and enjoy his fantasy however he wanted to enjoy it, so Kotetsu tried his best to play along.

“So tight and hot, your daddy loves it when you want to get fucked so bad.” The game didn’t go farther than that. Barnaby gasped for air as he came on Kotetsu’s chest. He kept moving until Kotetsu climaxed and both men fell back on the soft carpet.

Both were exhausted and very comfortable where they laid, so Kotetsu tried his best to touch Barnaby’s hair softly without disturbing his partner.

“Thank you.” Barnaby whispered.

“For what?” His fingers now went lower towards the blond’s backside, where they stopped and caressed their way back to his hair.

“For being nice about what happened.”

The brunet chuckled and wrapped his arms around his partner tightly. He felt very emotional at the moment and wanted to shed a tear, but instead he pulled the blond’s face to him and gave him a loving kiss.

He was definitely a lucky man.


End file.
